


Nothing's Ever Built to Last

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Death of the Endless meets with Jyn and Cassian on the beach at Scarif.This fic exists because of the Discord chat and Mel and Chris and late night conversations that fueled words. Title from Green Day's21 Guns.





	Nothing's Ever Built to Last

As the Death Star’s glow faded on the remains of Scarif, a figure walked out of the light and towards two people wrapped in each other’s arms on the beach. Death knelt down beside them and tapped their shoulders. Jyn turned first to see the woman in black cargo pants and a tank top on the beach with them, she whispered, “Cassian.”

And once more, they turned towards what had once been a sea with their hands entwined. Death smiled at them, taking their free hands, “You two aren’t easy to find, but you did a good job.”

“We did?” Cassian’s voice was small and disbelieving, they’d sent the message but the Death Star still existed.

Death squeezed his hand, “You did. Walk with me and I’ll tell you what happened.”

Jyn stood up first then helped Cassian, who found he knew where he had hurt but it wasn’t as bad now. It should have been awkward, Death still holding both their hands as they clasped each other, but it wasn’t. Instead they all walked together towards what lay beyond.


End file.
